


A Much Better Use of Time and Resources

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Blindfolds, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Facial Hair, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Paddling, Partner Swapping, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Strip Poker, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT4 drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Brad/Nate, Ray/Walt, fucking in the same room_

What happens on shore leave in Thailand, stays in Thailand… probably.

Ray pushed Walt through the door into their shared room, lips locked together and shirts already unbuttoned, making the assumption that there’d be a sock on the door if Brad or Nate had some girl in there. But there was no sock and there was _definitely_  no pussy; and, after a brief moment of surprise that Brad was the one moaning with his ass in the air, Ray didn’t give a single shit that he and the LT were  _in flagrante delicto_  because Walt’s hands were making themselves plenty useful down the front of Ray’s pants. Plus, from the looks of it, Ray and Walt could learn a few things and what good were they to the USMC if they weren’t continually honing their recon skills, right?  Too bad Ray didn’t get a chance to ask them for some pointers just yet, but Walt’s cock needed sucking.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Incorporating Charms into the mix._

“Chill the fuck out, Brad.  It’s not like there is gonna be an IED planted on the way up to the Sierras.  It’s just a little bitty candy,” Ray said, tearing through the paper and foil with his teeth as he leaned over the steering wheel.  

Just then a deer bolted in front of the jeep like it’d been summoned by the gods of bad luck and fuckawful MREs, and Ray slammed on the brakes hard enough to leave 25 meters of stinking rubber on the pavement; Ray looked over at Brad and laughed nervously as he very slowly moved their victor onto the gravel shoulder.

“Time to stretch our legs anyway,” Nate said, getting out and opening everyone’s doors, pulling a blanket and his backpack out of the back and heading up a trail without looking back.

By the time Ray caught up to them at the clearing, Nate already had his tongue in both Brad’s and Walt’s mouths and his hands working open their belts; Nate turned back and grinned at Ray, showing the sucked on remnants of a Charms between his teeth.

“Fuck yeah, positive reinforcement,” Ray said, diving in to make a little good luck outta this.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Brad and Ray get off to watching Nate fucking Walt_

Brad had already come once and was powering through to a second; Ray had to give him props for stroking through the jizz, ignoring the oversensitive head just so he could keep jacking himself as he watched the show.  Ray was trying to take a more “slow and steady wins the race” approach, but he kept getting lost in the sight of Nate’s dick stretching Walt’s hole wide and then he’d slip into a fevered pace with his fist.  He panted as he pulled himself back from the edge for like the thousandth time, but then Walt looked back over his shoulder and practically tongue fucked Fick’s mouth… goddamn, it was like that time when Walt went apeshit on Ray’s asshole, getting his tongue so far in that Ray thought he’d come just from that.  

“Unh, yeah, fuck that,” Brad rasped, eyes glued to the red-cheeked, pretty boys in front of them, groaning and rocking and generally making a fucking mess of the bed as they squirmed together.  

Brad grunted loud, every muscle tensing as he came again, and Ray lost it, squeezing the head of his cock and then jacking the length of it, spitting in his palm and then stroking himself faster than he thought he could, narrowing vision full of Brad’s looping come and Nate’s tensing abs and Walt’s shiny-eyed pleasure as his orgasm ripped through him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Brad has always been the top, but for just one night, he gave it all up and be a bottom for all three of them. A plus if mentioned that Brad is being manhandled._

God, he just needed to fucking forget everything, to get all of those flashes of carnage, questionable orders, questionable actions, things he could never take back out of his head.  When they found him, he was four beers in, cock in a furiously pumping fist, but he couldn’t make it happen with all of those images floating around up there.

The frustrated, fragile look on his face must said it all, because Nate put on his best CO voice and told Brad to “get in the motherfucking bedroom.  Now.”  His tongue was no less bossy as it pushed hard against Brad’s hole, Nate’s arm strong around his hips as he forced him into the position that he wanted.  Walt’s hand replaced Brad’s, pushing Brad closer to forgetting with every twist of his wrist; Ray’s cock pushed into Brad’s hole in one long, unforgiving thrust; and Nate laid his cock across Brad’s panting tongue.  They used him past his first orgasm, past his second, until their come ran down the insides of his thighs and bruised fingerprints marked his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: daddy!kink, Brad has them all to himself and is in a teasing mood. He won’t relieve them until they ask their ‘daddy’ nicely. (bonus points if Nate asks)_

“Shit, Bradley, your idea of what’s funny is seriously fucked sideways, and that’s coming from me.  We’ve been back for twelve hours and I have yet to get some.  My blue balls are a problem,” Ray complained, dick hard against his stomach; he was laid out shoulder-to-shoulder-to-shoulder with Walt and Nate crosswise on Brad’s massive bed.

Walt was squirming, but Brad kept swatting away Walt’s hand every time he reached for his dick to get a couple of strokes.  Brad’s smile just widened when Walt said, “Fuck!  We ain’t all, like, used to frickin’ celibacy like the LT.”

“Are you two so bootfucked that you forgot the magic word?” Nate laughed.  “Please, Daddy.  How about you let us jerk off for you?”  


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Gen Kill, OT4, They’re all together for New Year. A few too many tequila shots leads to them bringing in the New Year in the one bed._

“I fuckin’ tol’ you that there was no such thing as a donkey show,” Walt slurred, the neck of a mostly empty bottle of tequila in one fist as he poked at Ray’s chest.  

“Brad’ll give ya a donkey show.  I’ve seen that thing… it’s a beast, and I bet he won’t even make you pay for a look,” Ray said back, holding on to the front of Walt’s shirt for balance; they fell over anyway, leaving a wet spot of tequila on the sheets of the bed.

Brad was tracing the LT’s lips with a finger; they’d fallen open, pink and shining, and Nate wrapped his tongue around the tip with a heat in his eyes that really fucking obviously said he was down for Brad’s donkey show.

“Fuck,” Walt whispered as Brad and Nate crawled onto the too-small bed with them, dropping clothes on the floor as they went, hands finding more than each other as fireworks burst in the the sky over Tijuana.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: GK OT4, Daddy Kink; It’s Ray’s birthday & Brad lets him be daddy for the night!_

Walt looked to Brad and then to Nate, kind of unsure if this was for real or what.  Ray had put on some kind of motorcycle get-up, complete with chaps and Ray-Bans like he was from the Village People; “the fuck?” he thought to himself, but he wasn’t gonna ruin Ray’s birthday if this was the particular kink that Ray wanted to scratch.  Nate looked pretty into it though, crawling over and doing the nuzzling thing he usually only ever did for Brad; and Brad was letting Ray give the orders for once… random shit that involved cake frosting. 

“Daddy’s gonna treat you right,” Ray whispered in Walt’s ear before shoving into him, the cool leather of his chaps brushing against Walt’s thighs.

He could play along too.  “I want to be good for you,” Walt said, and Brad held his wrists down. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: first time all together_

Brad’s eyes were wide and hungry, his bare chest heaving, as he looked down at the three of them; he restlessly tugged at his dick, watching Walt take a half-fumbling, half-expert kiss from Ray.  Nate looked up at Brad, smiled like he was thoroughly enjoying the expression on Brad’s face, and then went after Walt’s ass like a pro.

“Fuck,” Walt exclaimed.  “What are you—”  But Nate wrapped a strong arm around Walt’s hips and pulled him back to his tongue.  “Shit,” Walt moaned, giving in to Nate’s touch and leaning back, his forehead resting against Ray’s stomach.  He mouthed at Ray’s dick absently, his eyes squeezed shut hard; Ray and Brad shared a surprised look of admiration at the LT’s initiative, not that they should’ve been surprised in the least.  


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Generation Kill, Brad/Nate/Ray/Walt, on any and all kitchen surfaces~_

Walt’s heels kept slipping off the edge of the counter when he pushed his ass forward to take more of Nate’s tongue, so he hooked his knees over Nate’s shoulders instead.  Nate’s heated breaths came in wet puffs over Walt’s hole with every thrust of Brad’s dick into his ass, pounding him hard enough to send ricocheting vibrations through Walt.  Ray had a foot up on the half-open tupperware drawer, jacking himself in time with the rest of them; his tongue was hanging out and Walt wanted to suck on it.  When Ray came, it shot over Nate’s back, white stripes over tan and Walt lost it to his own orgasm.

A few minutes later, they were in a heap on the linoleum.  Brad reached a long arm up and pulled open the fridge, and the rest of them groaned a thanks for the wash of cool air.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: orgies: it’s only when Brad is blindfolded that he can let himself go and enjoy being the center of attention._

He’s supposed to know everything, see everything, recon motherfucking all of it, but there is that tiny part of himself that wants to let it all go for a night.  Nate managed to pluck that hidden idea right out of the depths of Brad’s mind, and it was now manifesting in Walt and Ray tying a blindfold over his eyes.  

Brad had no idea whose hands were unzipping his jeans, whose were pulling his shoes off, whose seeking mouth was on his.  He listened hard to the low gasps and the giggles, and he took deep inhales of the musky colognes, the floral perfume in the room with him; Brad couldn’t stop observing.  

A tongue (whose? it didn’t matter) pushed into his hole, a dick swiped across his lips until he opened them, so many hands stroked along his skin, his cock; one hand rested on his cheek, feeling his jaw stretch wide around that cock, and finally he let go.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Generation Kill, OT4, playing dress up. (With heels, stockings, the whole lot please!)_

“I don’t know about this, Ray,” Walt mumbled, looking at himself in the mirror, turning to see how the lycra dress wrapped around his ass and being a little surprised at himself for thinking that it looked damn good for a Halloween costume… and for a dress.

Ray slapped his ass hard, sending an unexpected jerk of pleasure to Walt’s dick. “If you hate it so much, you wouldn’t keep looking at yourself like you’d like to get freaky with your own reflection. Plus, Brad is over there with half wood because you look so tasty.”

Walt looked over at the couch where Brad was already done up in these totally fucked up thigh high boots — fucked up because, Jesus, that was hot as shit — and Nate had some obscene lip gloss on over his already distractingly pink lips.

They both nodded. “For once, Person is not bullshitting you, Walt,” Nate said, crossing and uncrossing his fishnet-covered legs in a way that Walt’s cock found impossible to ignore. “If Brad doesn’t take advantage of the situation, I assure you that I will.”

Their outing to Lilley’s Halloween party was a short one mostly spent holding his sequined handbag over his crotch to disguise his obvious erection, because Walt thought the idea of the other three rucking his dress up to his hips and fucking him over the tailgate of his truck was a much better use of their time and resources.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: They make their own porn._

“Don’t even try to claim this is some kind of practical, planning ahead, boy scout shit. This is straight-up perversion, homes,” Ray said, looking back at the camera in Nate’s hand while he positioned himself over Brad’s dick.

Nate shrugged, green eyes shining, and replied, “I’m not going to see the three of you for six months, so this is my solution.” He reached down with his free hand and slowly stroked himself.

“Put the camera on the tripod,” Walt said quietly. “That’s why I brought it for you. Future senator or not, you’re getting in this video.”

“If this makes its way onto the internet, I’m going to kill all of you in your sl—” Brad’s words were interrupted by Ray sliding onto him with a push of his skinny hips; Brad groaned until Walt climbed onto the bed and put his cock in his mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Semi-public orgy_

Jet skis can only get one so far away from humanity; the rest has to happen on sheer bravado and stealth. Fortunately they had copious amounts of both and a mostly secluded strip of Southern California beach, towels and lube, and the sunset working in their favor.

The rapidly cooling evening air dried their damp skin even as they sweat, the four of them rutting together, wetsuits shed on the sand and the headlights from US-1 shining over the ridge above them; if anyone stopped at the overlook to enjoy the sunset, they’d get an eyeful of Brad sucking Walt’s dick, of Nate fucking him, of Ray kneeling next to them and pumping his dick hard. Walt groaned, the sound obscured by the wind and the rolling waves, hot come pulsing from his cock as Nate’s dick milked him across Brad’s tongue; Nate pulled out and he and Ray thrust into Ray’s slick palm and against each other, come dripping onto Walt’s still-twitching body. Brad towered over the three of them, jerking off in the pale light, Walt’s jizz mingling with his spit in his hand.

The moon was full as they dove into the ocean.


	14. Chapter 14

_Anonymous asked: partner swap_

Nate’s cheek pressed into Ray’s hair as he looked over at Brad and Walt from where he had Ray pinned against the wall next to the bed, their sweat-sticky skin slapping together as Nate thrust deep. Walt leaned back as he rode Brad’s cock, his chest pink with exertion and his cock bouncing up to hit his stomach with every movement of his hips. Ray leaned his hips back into Nate, groaning and eyes rolling closed when the angle improved; Walt bit his lip as he watched Nate’s fingers press into the flesh of Ray’s hips, whitening the skin there with the pressure.

Brad’s fingers closed around Nate’s wrist and he nodded, a combination of permission and solidarity. “Make that motherfucker come until he sees goddamn stars.”

Ray gasped roughly and then yelped with pleasure.


	15. Chapter 15

_Anonymous asked: Brad grows a beard & all the boys wanna touch it!_

Walt straddled Brad’s lap like it was any other Tuesday night around the house… but it wasn’t; this was the first night Brad was back from England via some kind of fucked up walkabout that apparently involved growing a beard and, Ray could only postulate, good drugs.

Walt slowly dragged his fingernails down the hair along Brad’s cheeks like he was stroking a cat; Brad’s hands came to rest on Walt’s hips and he just sort of took the petting like it was a perfectly normal thing for one Recon Marine to be doing to another. Nate slid onto the couch next to Brad and gave an affectionate tug to the hair on Brad’s chin; he proceeded to whisper something (undoubtedly creatively perverse) in Brad’s ear that made Brad shift under Walt in an obvious way.

“What the fuck is the big deal here? This motherfucker just needs a shave, and you two are acting like Grizzly Adams here is the sexiest thing since Burt Reynolds on a goddamn bearskin rug,” Ray said.

Nate spoke to Ray even though his mouth was against Brad’s neck. “Ray, if you want to leave this one to Walt and me, copy that.” His hand was between Brad and Walt being useful as usual.

Ray rolled his eyes. “I’m going to get the shaving cream, because at least  _that_ sounds like a good time.”


	16. Chapter 16

_Anonymous asked: GK OT4, strip poker_

“Shit, Walt! Where are you hiding those fucking cards, homes?”

Walt was grinning from ear to ear because he was only missing his t-shirt and one shoe; everyone else was down to their boxer shorts… Nate also still had on his necktie from work.

“Maybe if you didn’t keep eyeballing Nate’s tie like it was his dick you wouldn’t be playing poker like you give blowjobs,” Brad said, obviously forcing the corners of his mouth down to hide his amusement at the insult.

“That’s it,” Ray yelled, throwing his cards on the table and standing up to strip off his underwear. Nate was quietly smirking and already handing Ray his tie. “You and you, hold him down.”

The card table went flying as the three of them launched onto Brad, gag in his mouth and Ray’s lips around his dick.


	17. Chapter 17

_Anonymous asked: GK OT4: Brad, Ray, and Nate have been playing together for awhile, and Walt’s their newest toy (first time or early in the relationship)_

Walt suspected something was going on with the three of them; there were too many times where he’d stop by Ray’s place to see if he wanted to grab a beer and Brad and Nate would already be there, looking sweaty or like the fucking cats who’d eaten the canary. He just didn’t expect Nate to pull him aside one day and ask him to come over for a couple of beers and a good time; he might have freaked out and said no, except Nate leaned in close and his lips brushed against the shell of Walt’s ear — then Walt was just freaking out.

But fuck that. He took a deep breath, smoothed his eyebrows in the rearview mirror, and got out of his car. “Holy fucking shit,” he whispered to himself as he walked up the sidewalk to Brad’s house. “What the fucking fuck am I doing?”

Then Ray opened the door, Brad behind him with a possessive hand on Ray’s hip, Ray’s tattoos all on display like some kind of weird handwritten invitation to an orgy. Nate was the first one to kiss him though, starting at the base of Walt’s neck and running those obscene lips up to his jaw and then taking Walt’s breath away by tongue fucking him as he unbuttoned Walt’s jeans.

Walt kind of forgot to be nervous after that, with three guys fucking him and jerking him off and breathing all sorts of sweet, fucked up shit against his skin. Marines will fuck anything.


	18. Chapter 18

_Anonymous asked: GK, Brad/Nate, Ray/Walt, cuddling for warmth as an excuse to touch in front of each other_

“This is a recipe for hypothermia. We’re going to have to share sleeping bags. Zip them together,” Brad said, his credibility lying in his extensive survival training meant that no one argued; not that they were inclined to argue with this particularly innovative solution for the cold and for their hard-ons. Discretion was the way of a Devil Dog, but so was hyperawareness; there were no illusions here about what was really going on.

Nate and Brad slipped into one doubled sleeping bag, and Ray and Walt climbed into the other; the whipping, frigid wind outside the tent covered only some of the heavy breathing. The soft grunts of pleasure and the swish of the nylon as their hands moved beneath it were unmistakable. Nate’s back was pressed hard against Walt’s, and they could feel each other’s shivers as they came.


	19. Chapter 19

_Anonymous asked: GK OT4, Nate’s job is to serve everyone (BDSM if you’d like!)_

In the field, their power dynamic was exactly opposite this, and that was exactly why Nate wanted it this way behind closed doors; he could turn off his always-racing mind and just do as he was ordered with no lives at stake.

Two cocks in his mouth and one so far up his ass he can practically taste that one too?  _Fuck yes, sirs._  With some moto enthusiasm (as Ray would say), Nate’s mouth stretched wide around Ray and Brad, pushing the heads of their dicks together across his tongue; drawing figure eights across their sensitive flesh with its tip. He watched the three of them kiss sloppily above him, their hips jerking each time one of them nipped at the other’s lips, Walt pounding balls-deep into his ass.

When Nate’s chest, stomach, and chin were coated with come, Walt replaced his softening cock with his fingers in Nate’s ass, and Ray pinched Nate’s hard nipples, Brad jerked him off with a few strokes of his warm hand and Nate’s mind emptied with pleasure.


	20. Chapter 20

_Anonymous asked: they like seeing how much Walt’s pretty little hole can take (dp and/or toys please♥)_

Brad sucked at the skin of Walt’s neck and shoulders as Walt panted, his chest pressed hard to Brad’s. Brad was already deep in the heat of Walt’s ass, and the touch of Ray’s fingers as he added more lube made Brad’s breath catch. The long, slow, steady push of Nate’s cock was almost maddening and Walt tensed in Brad’s arms; Nate silently looked to Brad to read Walt’s face, and Brad could see the strain around Nate’s eyes as he held himself back.  Walt forced himself to relax, and the three of them groaned in unison when Nate slid home.

“Fuck yes,” Walt breathed against Brad’s lips. “More,” he begged, already stretched around two of them. The snick of the lube bottle came again, and then it was the gentle, searching pressure of Ray’s fingers.

The look of blissed out ecstasy on Walt’s face made Brad’s nuts ache.


	21. Chapter 21

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Paddles_

Paddle parties usually meant something a little different than what was currently happening. It had started as kind of a joke after they watched  _Animal House_  and Ray had jokingly compared Nate to Kevin Bacon’s character. Nate had wrestled Ray to the floor after that, pulling his arm behind his back and laughingly ordering him to apologize. That position happened to leave Nate’s jeans-covered ass at just the right position, and — from God knows where — Brad produced a paddle; the solid crack of it smacking Nate’s right cheek made all of them freeze. Ray squirmed over underneath Nate and took a good look at Nate’s face, his pupils blown wide and his cheeks flushed a deep pink.

“Do it again,” Ray said, eagerly watching Nate’s face. This time it was Walt who swung the paddle, and Nate groaned; Ray’s fingers were already undoing Nate’s zipper as Nate panted into Ray’s mouth.


	22. Chapter 22

_Anonymous asked:Brad/Nate(/Ray/Walt), for a guy that looks like a choir boy, his fantasies are really explicit. Brad likes to hear them all even if they do involve Brad’s best friend and his (Ray’s) boyfriend._

Nate had Brad in a virtual death grip; legs wrapped around his hips and ankles locked behind Brad’s back, fingers pulling at the base of Brad’s skull and thumbs pushing on Brad’s jaw. His breath was hot and his words hotter as Brad’s hips stuttered and broke rhythm.

“I want to see Walt fuck Ray’s mouth hard.  What do you think, Brad?  Hard enough that Ray’s cheeks are wet from his tears. Can you fucking imagine it? Goddamn that would be so fucking hot. Or maybe it should be you watching me fuck his ass until he begged to come. Until you were begging for it too, Brad. It would turn you on to see me fuck him raw, wouldn’t it? Making him totally incoherent, with my cock so far up his ass he’d feel it in his throat. I could make you beg to be the one on the receiving end of my dick.”

Brad choked on a groan and came hard with his brain completely fucking scrambled.


	23. Chapter 23

_Anonymous asked: GK, Brad/Nate, Ray/Walt, the LT is loud in bed but Ray is determined to make Walt louder_

Walt wasn’t particularly a talker in bed; he would just sorta push Ray into the right position or say stuff under his breath that Ray would have to strain to hear, except for that one time that they fucked to porn on Brad’s couch and Walt was most definitely louder than usual.

When the four of them ended up in one hotel room on libo with a bottle of tequila and a serious need to blow off some steam, Walt blushed way down onto his perfectly golden chest because the LT and Brad started going at it hard on the other bed; Ray laughed at how Walt couldn’t look away and how Walt squirmed a little at how responsive and vocal Nate was.

Ray took that as a personal challenge, reached around Walt, stroked his already hard cock through his pants, and asked, “You like to watch, don’t you, you dirty motherfucker?”

Walt moaned loudly in response, fumbling for Ray’s hand and greedily sucking on his fingers as he watched Brad eat the fuck out of Nate’s ass while Nate panted for more. Ray put Walt on his hands and knees on the other bed and fucked him hard, letting Walt watch Brad and Nate grapple; Walt collapsed onto his stomach, a constant string of obscenities flowing from him as their skin slapped together. Ray laughed when it was Walt’s “Shit, Ray, YES!” that had their motel neighbors pounding on the wall.


	24. Chapter 24

_Anonymous asked: GK OT4, Nate gives them orders and they listen_

Nate wasn’t even a little bit tentative — Brad doesn’t know why he might have thought he would be — when the four of them stripped and the situation heated up. Still, Nate ordering Ray and Walt to 69 (“now” with an emphatic eyebrow raise) for his viewing pleasure was not expected and it went straight to Brad’s dick with a shocked pulse of lust.

Then Nate turned the aching weight of his attention to Brad; “Get in there, Brad,” he said, voice gravelly with want, tilting his head toward Ray and Walt.

Brad smirked before he leaned in to whisper hot in Nate’s ear, “Goddamn, Sir, I like it when you’re bossy,” and Nate just pressed Brad to the bed to join the show.


	25. Chapter 25

_Anonymous asked: bottom!ray’s a power bottom_

“Jesus! Do I have to do everything around here? I swear you guys couldn’t find a dick without a fucking map,” Ray said, exasperated because Walt’s hand was only  moving erratically on his cock (Nate was taking some of Walt’s focus away with his mouth) and apparently Ray was feeling a like he wasn’t getting enough attention… again.  (The other three paid  _plenty_  of quality attention to Ray, despite his complaints to the contrary.)

Brad pulled off Nate’s dick with a slurp and an eyeroll, and said, “Alright then, what’s the detailed plan, Corporal? If you’re going to give the orders, you’d better give ‘em good.”

“Fine. I will.  You,” Ray said, pointing at Nate, “on my dick. You, lube up your hand and get at it,” he said to Walt. “And you, Sergeant,” Ray said, dragging Brad’s rank out in a way he’d never dare outside of this bedroom, “get that sweet ass Viking cock in my mouth.”

“Thank God,” Walt said, sliding into Ray’s ass. “That shut up the bossy motherfucker for once.”

Ray just reached over and slapped Walt’s butt in response.


	26. Chapter 26

_Anonymous asked: partner sharing_

“I’m going to have Walt,” was all Nate said, and Brad was fine with that; more than fine, since he was going to get to watch while he had his way with Ray right next to them.

It was mindbendingly hot to watch Nate seduce Walt; he was softer than with Brad, all quiet whispers along Walt’s neck and smooth movements of his hands across Walt’s bare hips. Walt shot a heated, barely restrained look at Ray, waited for Ray’s nod, and then melted into Nate’s touch.

Ray was quiet, watching the show and stroking Brad’s thigh in an increasingly urgent rhythm.

“We need to do this more often,” Ray whispered, unzipping Brad’s pants and moaning when he got a handful of Brad’s hard cock.


	27. Chapter 27

_karihermione asked: Reunion sex_

“I gotta say that was a long fucking 7 months in a desert full of dicks I couldn’t suck,” Ray said, winking at Brad as he came in the room with four beers and a hungry smile. “Unlike the LT here who is probably giving Gay 101 classes at school.”

“I might have learned some things, Ray. For your own sake, you better be nice,” Nate said, raising his eyebrow at Ray while he slowly unbuttoned Walt’s shirt and they all reclaimed that current of lust that had been put on pause for the last half a year.

Brad was running his fingers through Nate’s longer hair like he was figuring out the best hand hold for later. It turned out that later was now, and Brad pulled Nate’s head back to suck a deep red mark onto his throat. Walt pushed between them and worked Brad’s belt open while Ray slid his hands inside the back of Nate’s pants.

They could drink the beers later; there were way more important things to do right now.


	28. Chapter 28

_Anonymous asked: Ray/Walt, Brad/Nate, Ray & Walt fuck in Brad’s guestroom while listening to Brad/Nate (who are trying to be quiet but failing)_

As if they weren’t already frantic to get naked and get fucking, the first of the stray moans reached Walt and Ray from the other side of the thin wall.

“Shh,” Walt said, hand pausing around Ray’s dick. “Was that Nate? It totally was,” Walt was starting to giggle; Ray thrust into Walt’s fist impatiently as they were sure they heard the rhythmic squeak of the bed next door.

Another sharp cry of pleasure came from Brad’s room, and Ray’s and Walt’s eyes snapped together.

“Oh shit, that might be really fucking hot,” Ray said; a muffled “yes” reached their ears that sounded a lot like someone (Nate) was biting a pillow to keep themselves quiet while they got their ass thoroughly pounded. “I say we give them a run for their money.”

“Way ahead of you,” Walt said, flipping Ray over. It’s not like Ray had any hope of keeping quiet.


	29. Chapter 29

_Anonymous asked: Nate being a sub and a cockslut for everyone else_

Even Walt, the universe’s favorite bottom, eagerly took his turn when Nate begged for it. Walt slid in easily to Nate’s twice-fucked asshole, but he was barely able to keep up with Nate’s bucking, thrusting hips and barely able to hold on to his orgasm watching Nate take the heads of both Brad’s and Ray’s cocks in his mouth.

“Walt, do not fucking stop. Not now. Do not,” Nate ordered in his LT voice.

Walt grabbed onto Nate’s hips and pounded into him, beaming at Ray and Brad when Nate started moaning gutturally.

“Fuck fuck fuck! I’m gonna come,” Nate murmured, a dick in each hand. “Come all over me, oh fuck, do it!”


	30. Chapter 30

_beaumontinvestigations asked: ot4 getting online and starts a group chat, and one of them signs in with a: “Can somebody please come to my house and fuck me in the ass”?_

**21:33:46**   _Colbert_B has logged off_  
 **21:33:49**   _NCF77 has logged off_  
 **21:36:20**  HairyAsshole: fuck, dude… what did I say? it’s not like it’s uncharted territory. they’ve planted the flag on Mount St. Person a time or two. hahhahahahahhahahhahahahhaha… what flag do you think Brad flies. probably one with a jet-powered longship on it and hte LT’s is like a tweed jacket with elbow patches and a matching jockstrap just flapping in the wind from the flagpole………………. Walt?  
 **21:41:02**   _VAis4DevilDogs has logged off_

Ray was pissed enough to start jacking himself off in some sort of solo hate fuck.  Before he got to the good part, there was a pounding on his front door and he knew exactly what was going on — his ass clenched pleasantly at the thought. All Ray saw before he was on his back on the carpet under Brad’s hands and Walt’s mouth was Nate brandishing two tubes of KY and a grin.


	31. Chapter 31

_beaumontinvestigations asked: Brad fucks Ray while Ray is wearing his Elvis sunglasses._

They were piled on the floor of Nate’s apartment, all four of them sleeping like only Recon Marines on leave can: fucked out and blissfully exhausted. Except for Ray, who had kept away from the Ripped Fuel, but who’d make a huge pot of coffee at about 04:00 when the rest of them were passing out after hours of welcome home sex (Ray didn’t tell them that he’d jerked off watching them sleep all tangled together on the carpet).

Brad’s dick woke up before his brain did, finally opening his eyes to find Ray’s mouth working him like he’d never get another chance to suck him off and it felt fucking outstanding. A shaft of early morning sunlight was streaming in across Brad’s groin, and Ray had on his Elvis shades, always prepared and ready to do a goddamn good job with what was in front of him; almost too good a job, because Brad needed to fuck him — immediately, now, pronto, fuck! get around my dick — and Ray was glad his ass was still slick from last night.

Brad flipped Ray over onto his back, head nestled between Walt’s stomach and Nate’s shoulder, and Brad pounded into him, the morning light twinkling off those gold Elvis glasses as Ray’s body shook with his caffeinated orgasm.


	32. Chapter 32

_beaumontinvestigations asked: OT4 the day they announce the DADT is repealed._

Fraternization between ranks still mattered (and it wasn’t like their foursome was the kind of thing society smiled on), so they weren’t totally off the hook, but all of them were ready for some private celebrating because this shit was a long time coming. Walt came into the living room with a bottle of tequila, lemons, and a smile that was even sunnier and beautiful than usual, and everyone knew at a glance that shot glasses would not be needed tonight.

Nate was the first one to pull off his shirt; the tell-tale glimmer of feisty lust in his eyes was more than obvious when he went around the room and removed Ray’s, Brad’s, and Walt’s too. Brad pushed Nate down on the floor and poured tequila in his navel until it overflowed onto the floor before he and Ray licked long, lemony lines from the hollow of Nate’s throat to the hot junction of his groin and thigh. Then everything was mouths and nipples and tongues and cocks and booze and celebratory smiles.


	33. Chapter 33

_Anonymous asked: Nate, jerking off when he can hear the others talking._

Nate’s grave was at the end of the row, and the two adjacent ones belonged to Brad and Walt who were up on watch. This was the closest he was going to get to privacy, and he really needed this jack — the tension and close quarters with the men, with these men, was leaving him on the edge.

His cock was hardening in his urgent palm when Brad and Walt were joined by Ray, and their voices moved around to the close side of the Humvee. It didn’t matter what they were saying, just that the peaks and valleys of their conversation were both comforting and exhilarating; a deep part of him, maybe the part that really needed this orgasm, wanted to be found like this… and now he was fully hard.

The crunch of gravel under approaching boots, the sweep of a headlamp toward him, and their voices nearing… That was all it took for that primitive part of him to imagine a pile of men partially clothed in camouflage on top him, murmuring obscene things while they sucked him off, and he came with a quiet grunt.


	34. Chapter 34

_beaumontinvestigations asked: Brad and Nate dom-ing Ray and Walt._

Ray and Walt looked into each other’s eyes, lust reflected in both, as they knelt doggie-style in the middle of the living room floor. Ray jumped a fraction of an inch when Nate slapped Walt’s ass with a loud crack; Walt’s mouth watered when Brad’s hand moved around Ray’s throat before Brad’s fingers fucked into his mouth, gagging him; but they never looked away from each other’s faces.

Their fingers twined together as Nate and Brad stood over them, ordering them to stay the fuck still and to not say a fucking word; to be happy that their Sergeant and their LT had seen them fit to use them like this. Brad and Nate straddled their shoulders, balls bobbing right in front of Ray and Walt’s faces while they jerked each other off, cum dripping down onto Walt and Ray.

“Lick each other clean,” Brad ordered, and Walt and Ray followed that order just as eagerly and obediently as they had the others.


	35. Chapter 35

_Anonymous asked: Brad and Ray catch Nate and Walt having rough sex_

“The fuck?” Ray said when he and Brad came home from the auto parts store.

Brad didn’t say anything; his eyes just widened and he involuntarily licked his lips, wetting them in preparation for joining in on this unexpected treat in front of them.

Both of them unzipped, hard as fuck already, when they heard Nate growl, “Take all of it, Walt,” punctuating each word with an intense snap of his hips.

Nate and Walt writhed on the carpet in the living room, with the coffee table tipped up onto the couch and clothes flung everywhere, skin raw with rugburns. Walt was struggling to get a grip on Nate’s sweaty hips, scratching Nate’s pale skin and raising angry red marks, as Nate pounded into his ass hard; the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed around the room.


	36. Chapter 36

_karihermione asked: stubble_

Sixta would yell at them all in approximately two hours when the sun came up and he saw their unshaven faces. Days of growth had taken the backseat to fighting a fucking war, so Sixta could take a long walk off a short pier with his goddamn grooming standards.

Kissing was out of the fucking question because this was still the USMC, but their cheeks brushed hot and prickly past one another, moving freely from one to the next, inhaling the musky, raw scent of maleness. Sharp friction heightened everything in the the darkness as they jacked themselves and each other in a tight circle, fingers of their free hands pulling hard at uniforms, hot across someone’s lips, or getting one more feel of stubble on the pads of their fingers before coming.

Fuck Sixta and his grooming standards.


	37. Chapter 37

_Anonymous asked: It’s 7AM, and they’re all in the bathroom._

Brad and Ray stepped out of the shower steam, dripping and ready, just to find Nate’s bare, inviting ass intruding into their space as he leaned over the sink, brushing his teeth. They all smirked hungrily when Walt stumbled into the room, shading his eyes from the light, blond hair in a messy halo around his face, and still mostly asleep… except for the impressive morning wood he was sporting. 

“Quite the beam of sunshine, aren’t you?” Ray asked suggestively, flinging a towel around Walt and reeling him in close so Walt could bury his face in Ray’s neck, humming approvingly and rocking his cock against Ray’s wet belly. Nate handed Walt the bottle of mouthwash, giving him a few seconds to take a swig and swish it around, before impatiently saying “Good enough” and shoving all of them back under the hot water for their favorite morning routine.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter cowritten with beaumontinvestigations.

_Imagine your OTP laying in bed tangled up in each other and the sheets, watching the rain hit the window while it’s storming outside._

Despite all the tattoos, all the hard talk, and all the snark, RAY is the one who’s afraid of the storm. He can deny it as much as he wants, but it wouldn’t help the fact that right now he’s squeezed in the middle of the bed, face buried on Walt’s chest under the duvet and arms wrapped around his waist. Brad’s palm is spread around his chest, holding down the heaving. Walt can’t help but chuckle when Ray jerks at the sound of thunder and his hand flies to cover his ear.

“I fucking hate the storm,” He mumbled.

“We know, Ray.” Nate reached his hand out from where he’s spooning behind Walt to stroke Ray on the cheek.

Brad squeezed Ray in a little tighter and pull Ray’s hand off his ear and leaned in, “Calm the fuck down,” He whispered.

Ray stopped heaving after a while, and everyone thought he was finally asleep when he said, "‘s will never leave this room. Not even to my mom, Walt. ‘m warning you."

Yeah.

The next deployment found them in Afghanistan in the spring, complete with thunderstorms and the inability to fucking snuggle. Ray needed a goddamn snuggle so hard that he was considering eating a Charms for the sugar rush. He went around on edge from sundown to sunrise, trying to sleep in his seat, but the fucking thunder clapping was not doing him any favors. 

Nate leaned in his window one night, hand gripping Ray’s bicep just as another crack rang out. He startled. "Fuck, Captain. Pardon the insubordination, but please don’t fucking do that." 

Obviously Nate didn’t let go, despite the rain starting, water dripping down off his skull bucket like the four of them were in the goddamn shower back in CA. He squeezed and just stood there solidly. Brad snuffled, grabbing an hour rest in the passenger seat, and rolled over. His hand landed on Ray’s other arm. 

Walt leaned forward from the back seat and whispered in Ray’s ear. "I was just dreaming about sucking your dick," he said softly, barely over the sound of the water on the roof of their victor. His lips ran across the shell of Ray’s ear.

Yeah. Fuck thunder. Ray Person wasn’t scared of shit.


End file.
